


Ephemeral

by kaige68



Series: Regret [14]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/55607.html). This is RPS.

It turned out to be fleeting. That feeling, the butterflies, the hope, it was all ephemeral.

 _I met someone,I hope she’s not a bitch. I promise not to propose._ The text had read.

He tried to comfort himself. At least they were still friends. At least they were still talking. At least they were back to where they were before. And yet, _at least_ really wasn’t enough.

He kept his plans, saw his friends, memorized his scripts, showed up at work. He got through, but every little good thing, felt fleeting in the face of what he couldn’t have.


End file.
